Mon précieux présent
by MadMeary
Summary: Aurora de Martel était toute excitée. C'était le jour de Noël, et depuis plusieurs jours, pour célébrer la naissance du Christ, le château avait été décoré de bougies, et de branches de sapin.


Tout est à Julie Plec.

Ceci est un UA/Moyen-Age/Humains/Famille de Martel au complet.

Joyeuses fêtes à vous!

Juliana Pellegrino est la servante interprétée par Hayley Lovitt que tue Klaus dans l'épisode 3 (il me semble) elle n'a pas de nom c'est moi qui lui l'ai donné.

Ce personnage ainsi que Lucien sont à cette époque "nobles" étant fille de baron et fils de seigneur. Après tout pour Lucien cela ne serait pas impossible que sa famille ait été ruinée puisqu'on sait qu'il était ami avec Aurora avant d'être son serviteur.

* * *

 **Mon précieux présent**

Aurora de Martel était toute excitée. C'était le jour de Noël, et depuis plusieurs jours, pour célébrer la naissance du Christ, le château avait été décoré de bougies, et de branches de sapin. La petite fille de sept ans avait passé de longues heures à suivre sa maman dans tout le château et à l'écouter donner ses directives pour la décoration des lieux. Aurora avait même eu le droit de participer pour la chambre de son frère et la sienne. Tristan, son aîné qui venait de fêter ses neuf ans semblait moins distant et cruel envers leur personnel en cette période de l'année.

Sa petite sœur était contente qu'il soit de retour à la maison, depuis l'année dernière il étudiait chez le marquis de Cadenet de la Tour qui régnait sur plusieurs comtés, dont celui de la famille de Martel. Le petit blond ne rentrait pas chez lui tous les jours, et il manquait terriblement à Rory.

De la neige était tombée en grande quantité depuis la veille et recouvrait le domaine des de Martel d'une épaisse couche blanche. La jeune comtesse trouvait que cela apportait un certain charme aux paysages alentours, même si elle n'aimait pas spécialement la froideur de la poudreuse.

En ce soir du vingt-cinq décembre tous les nobles des environs avaient été conviés à venir célébrer cet événement et pour l'occasion Aurora et Tristan avaient été vêtus d'habits tous neufs de couleur rouge sombre, soigneusement choisis par leur mère. Elle avait consacré beaucoup de temps à la coiffure de sa cadette.

Lorsque la nuit avait succédé au jour, ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers la salle de prières afin de se recueillir. Aurora avait toujours été très croyante, surtout depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'elle avait faillit mourir à sa naissance. Ses parents, son frère, et les gens du château avaient tous imploré le seigneur de la laisser vivre, et ils avaient été exaucés. La fillette était donc extrêmement reconnaissante à Dieu de s'être assuré qu'elle ne meurt pas. Il était tout naturel qu'elle prie pour la naissance de Jésus.

Ils avaient ensuite rejoint la salle à manger afin de dîner. Les enfants de Martel étaient les seuls enfants de la soirée, les autres étaient déjà des adolescents, et en tant qu'enfants du comte le plus puissant des environs, avaient été placés à côté de leur parents. Tristan était du côté des hommes, il écoutait avec la plus grande attention les conversations, et imitait son père dans chacun de ses gestes comme le lui avait montré son précepteur. Sa sœur avait elle été installée à la gauche de sa mère, en compagnie des autres dames qui s'adressaient à elle comme la jeune comtesse qu'elle était, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait que sept ans, et qu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille. Cela la gênait souvent, elle n'était que la fille d'un comte et d'une comtesse, elle n'était qu'une enfant, le monde n'avait pas à la traiter comme si elle avait accompli quoique ce soit d'extraordinaire. Même ses amis Lucien Castle et Juliana Pellegrino, qui étaient respectivement fils de seigneur et fille de baron, l'appelaient Lady Aurora. Elle voulait qu'ils soient son égal, elle avait un an de moins qu'eux et ils étaient ses amis, ils n'avaient pas à être aussi formels.

Le repas venait de se terminer et il allait être l'heure de la distribution de cadeaux. Tristan était le premier à recevoir son présent. Il commençait à se faire tard, et le garçon et sa sœur allaient bientôt aller se coucher. Le jeune comte se leva de son siège et alla se placer au centre de la pièce. Un homme qu'il reconnu comme le forgeron de Marseille s'approcha de lui et s'inclina respectueusement. Il lui tendit un objet : une dague. C'était la première arme qu'il recevait, celle qui confirmait avec son âge qu'il n'était plus totalement un petit garçon. Il remercia poliment l'artisan, et avec plus de chaleur ses parents. Il alla ensuite se placer dans un endroit afin de ne gêner personne alors que sa sœur allait recevoir son cadeau.

Aurora se leva de sa chaise, s'excusa tout en faisant une révérence, et vint se placer à l'endroit qu'occupait son frère quelques minutes auparavant.

« Aurora veux-tu bien fermer les yeux ?, lui demanda sa mère d'une voix douce

-Oui mère, répondit-elle

Elle était intriguée par la requête de sa maman mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire honte et obéit donc sans discuter.

-Tu ne les ouvres pas avant que je te le permette, reprit lady Mélina de Martel.

-Promis, jura sa fille.

La comtesse fit signe à un homme qui travaillait à leur service et le somma de venir vers eux. Il s'exécuta et s'agenouilla devant la fillette qui avait toujours les paupières closes et qui avait hâte de découvrir son présent.

-C'est bon, tu peux les ouvrir, indiqua la comtesse.

Ses paupières se relevèrent et elle vit que l'homme devant elle tenait une petite boule de poils de couleur blanche avec deux petites oreilles pointues blanches elles aussi, et des billes noires pour les yeux. Aurora écarquilla les siens, et ouvrit en grand la bouche, non sans oublier de mettre ses mains devant, par politesse (une lady ne montrait jamais l'intérieur de sa bouche).

-Un chiot, il est adorable !, s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

L'homme le lui déposa dans les bras une fois qu'elle fut calmée et elle le remercia. Elle tenait fermement mais délicatement l'animal sans le quitter du regard. Il était tout doux contre elle, et ne semblait pas apeuré. Il ne tremblait pas, ne bougeait pas, il observait simplement ce qui l'entourait.

-C'est un mâle lady Aurora, l'informa l'homme qui s'était remis debout.

-Tu es donc un garçon, murmura-t-elle à son chiot. »

Le serviteur s'en alla, et Aurora remercia ses parents comme il convenait. Sa mère lui fit un immense sourire et son père un plus discret, elle avait dû plisser les yeux pour le remarquer. Mélina de Martel demanda ensuite à Sophie, leur nourrice, de les conduire au lit. Tristan vint se positionner à la droite de sa cadette, et tous deux saluèrent leur parents et leurs invités, avant de suivre Sophie.

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?, la questionna le garçon une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir.

-Hum...Je ne sais pas encore, il lui faut un joli nom, répondit-elle pensive.

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras, affirma son frère en lui souriant.

-Merci Tristan, tu es le meilleur grand frère, je suis contente que tu sois là.

-Moi aussi Rory, tu me manques quand je suis chez le marquis, avoua-t-il.

-Tu as entendu nounou, Tristan fait des rimes, c'est un poète, rit la fillette.

-J'ai entendu lady Aurora, j'ai entendu. Seigneur Tristan, nous sommes arrivés devant votre chambre, je vais vous aider à vous changer, lady Aurora vous et votre chiot allez donc m'attendre dans la vôtre, conseilla Sophie.

-Bien nourrice, bonne nuit grand frère, le salua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, répondit-il en lui rendant son bisou. »

Aurora poursuivi sa marche dans le couloir éclairé par la lune et des torches, son chiot toujours entre les bras immobile. Elle ouvrit sa porte et pénétra dans sa chambre.

« Voici ma chambre, dit-elle en déposant le quadrupède.

Il fit quelques pas, renifla un peu partout avant de revenir vers elle, un peu intimidé.

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur, tu es en sécurité ici, papa à des gardes qui veillent sur le château, tu ne risques rien... Comment vais-je pouvoir t'appeler ?...

Le chiot s'était assis et la fixait, ayant visiblement compris que cela le concernait.

-Je sais, tu seras Éros, tu n'es peut-être pas un dieu, mais dès l'instant où nous nous sommes regardés j'ai pu lire tout l'amour que tu avais à donner. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, cela te plaît comme prénom ?

Il poussa des petits cris, et se mit à agiter la queue de droite à gauche. L'enfant rit et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

-Alors bienvenue à toi Éros !

Il la lécha affectueusement et elle lui caressa le dessus du crâne, entre ses oreilles.

-Votre frère est couché, c'est à votre tour ma lady, lui expliqua Sophie en entrant.

-Nourrice, je te présente Éros, c'est beau comme prénom, cela lui va bien n'est-ce pas !

-C'est ravissant, vous avez eu un très beau cadeau, la complimenta-t-elle.

-Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, surtout que depuis que Tristan a dû partir, il m'arrive de me sentir seule, cela me fera un compagnon de jeu. Nounou tu crois que Juliana et Lucien vont l'aimer ?

-Pourquoi ne l'aimerait-il pas, si ce sont vos amis ils l'aimeront comme vous, la rassura-t-elle.

-Sophie, pourrais-tu mettre une vieille couverture dont je ne me sers plus par terre, je ne veux pas qu'il dorme sur le sol tout froid.

-Comme vous le désirez, mais en attendant laissez-moi vous changer. »

Elle lui mit sa tenue de nuit, détacha ses longs cheveux roux, et aida la jeune fille à se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front en signe de bonne nuit. Elle fit ensuite ce que sa jeune maîtresse lui avait demandé, et plaça la couverture contre le lit d'Aurora, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse voir Éros. La jeune comtesse ne tarda pas à rejoindre Morphée, imité par son quadrupède qui s'était couché en boule. Elle était impatiente de jouer avec lui dans l'immense domaine des de Martel, avec ses amis et son frère lorsqu'il serait là.

« Merci beaucoup seigneur Jésus, je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Je te remercie de veiller sur ma famille comme tu le fais », pensa-t-elle avant de définitivement sombrer dans le sommeil.


End file.
